No Hables De Tu Fantasma
by Mad-Time
Summary: [RxHr] Todas las cosas tienen un principio...curel pero principio...y algunas suelen tener un hermoso final...Porque no todo es como creemos. Fic Cambiado E Individualizado.


**Disclaimer:** Fic sin fin de lucro…todo de la jefa (Rowling) nada mió…

_**No Hables…De…Tu Fantasma**_

_**By Palm.W.P.S (Edición Individual)**_

* * *

…Miraba al cielo como hipnotizado, maquinalmente tiraba hacia arriba la Quaffle que tenía para practicar.

Recostado sobre la tibia hierba a orillas del lago, la brisa azotaba su cabello de color rojo fuego.

Suspiraba cada cierto tiempo resignado a su destino, cruel destino que no le gustaba. No sabía el porque la vida lo trataba tan mal, como si fuera el culpable de todo lo malo que ocurriera en el mundo.

Desde que había terminado con Lavender el año anterior las mujeres lo perseguían, no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra tranquilo, aunque la mujer que quisiera que lo estuviera persiguiendo no hacía nada…

**Don't Speak**

_You and me_

_We used to be together_

_Everyday together always_

_I really feel_

_That I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe_

_This could be the end_

_It looks as though you're letting go_

_And if it's real_

_Well I don't want to know_

_Tu y yo_

_Solíamos estar juntos_

_Todos los días siempre juntos_

_Realmente siento_

_Que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo_

_No puedo creer_

_Que esto pueda ser el fin_

_Parece como que estás permitiendo que continúe_

_Y si es real_

_Bien, no lo quiero saber_

Ella era preciosa a su manera, no era superficial como las otras, aunque fuera un ratón de biblioteca, pero al fin y al cabo, era su ratoncita.

Callaba sus sentimientos por miedo a ser rechazado, por miedo a perder su amistad, por miedo a perderla a ella para siempre.

Sentía su corazón explotar cada vez que la veía reir , cada vez que la veía feliz.

No podía alejar esos sentimientos confusos de su cabeza, todo se le iba de las manos, los celos aumentaban cada vez que la veía con otro, cada vez que la veía hablar de otro, suspirar por otro

…el daría todo por ser el de sus suspiros , sus comentarios y sus sonrisas.

Sentimientos mezclados en su corazón: amor, impotencia, rabia, cariño, odio, alegria…todo quería decir al mundo, solo para estar bien consigo mismo…

…sus manos, su sonrisa, su pelo…todo de ella lo traía loco…solo quería ir y aspirar su aroma todos los días, besar su boca y su pelo de ángel.

Pero no… la vida no es como la pinta su cerebro y su corazón.

Sabía que todo era parte de su imaginación engañosa que siempre lo alejaba de la tierra para llevarlo a la luna, el despegar era suave, pero el aterrizaje era de lo mas terrible…

De alguna manera tendría que alejar su rostro de su mente para poder vivir en paz…para poder mirarla a la cara y decir: "solo eres mi amiga"

Pero soñar es gratis.

El sentimiento que llevaba en su corazón como una bomba, había llegado para quedarse… y para siempre…

Una voz angelical lo atrajo a la realidad…

…era ella…

.-Ron, llevas 2 horas aquí, acaso estas esperando a que te salgan raices?- dijo ella divertida.

.-muy graciosa, que no deberias estar en Hogsmeade?-

.-si…pero ya regrese…no quería estar todo el día dando vueltas como tonta-

.-¿y Harry?-

.-…con Ginny…desde que regresaron no se separan ni un segundo-

.-vas a ir al baile?- pregunto de una vez.

.-si…por?-

.-con quien?-pregunto soberbiamente.

.-…con…con- balbuceo débilmente.

.-con quien?- insistió.

.-…con…Malfoy…- sus palabras fueron peor que mil patadas en las costillas, peor que una maldición imperdonable…peor que el mismísimo Avada Kedavra…

Pero el no pensaba perder los estribos, en ningún momento, no señor…

.-esta bien- dijo. Ella lo miró atónita.

.-¿no estas enojado?-

.-no veo porque abría que estarlo-

.-voy a ir con Malfoy, tu peor enemigo¿no me vas a regañar, no me vas a prohibir ir con el?- su cara denotaba preocupación. Lo estaba perdiendo.

.-clero que no, tu me dijiste que ya eras mayorcita para cuidarte sola, así que si me permites, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer…- y se paró del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacía el castillo, dejandola a ella con la boca abierta.

.-¿con quien vas?- le gritó ella.

.-con nadie, yo no voy a ir- y siguió su camino.

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto, ahora mas encima quería sacarle celos, como si fueran dos niños compitiendo por quien se queda primero con el último pedazo de pastel.

Esto no es ni sera una competencia, solo es… una forma de demostrar a que punto pueden llegar dos personas a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir el amor del otro, como si fuera el tesoro mas preciado del mundo o una preciosa joya…

* * *

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_No hables_

_Yo sé lo que estás diciendo_

_Entonces por favor deja de explicar_

_No me lo digas porque me hiere_

_No hables_

_Sé lo que estás pensando_

_No necesito tus razones_

_No me lo digas porque duele_

.-Ron¿Cómo me veo?- le preguntó un chico de pelo negro a Ron, era harry Potter, su mejor amigo.

.-bien hermano, ginny va a estar fascinada contigo- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

.-¿Qué te pasa?- su voz denotaba preocupación por su amigo que desde hace días que andaba y se comportaba de forma extraña.

.-nada…solo que estoy cansado por los entrenamientos de Quidditch- dijo de excusa el pelirrojo.

.-obvio, porque abría de mentirte?-

.-te creo hombre… ¿no te vas a arreglar?-

.-estee… yo no voy-dijo

Los de la habitación, hasta hedwig y pig que estaban en el alfeizar de la ventana lo miraron con cara de: "¡QUE¡de cuando te pierdes algo donde den comida gratis". Después de un rato de incomodo silencio cada uno siguió con lo suyo, los humanos a arreglarse y las lechuzas a comer.

.-¿no vas?-

.-no- dijo zanjando el asunto.

.-como tu digas compañero- y siguió arreglándose para el baile, pero desconcertado por la actitud de su amigo. Lo mejor era no decir nada.

_Our memories_

_Well, they can be inviting_

_But some are altogether_

_Mighty frightening_

_As we die, both you and I_

_With my head in my hands_

_I sit and cry._

_Nuestras memorias_

_Ellas pueden ser tentadoras_

_Pero algunas son en conjunto_

_Poderosamente aterradoras_

_Mientras morimos, juntos tu y yo_

_Con mi cabeza en mis manos_

_Me siento y lloro_

Seguia juguetenado con la Quaffle que tenia para practicar, el quidditch era su distracción, pero no del todo.

Cada vez que paraba un tanto del equipo contrario miraba como acto reflejo hacía las gradas y la veía a ella sonreir por sus azañas arriba de la escoba y su corazón se llenaba de alegría.

Aún en el aire no se podía olvidar de ella.

No maldecía la vez que la conoció, siempre consideró que haberla conocido hace 6 años ha sido uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Recordaba con añoranza las peleas de niños pequeños que tenían y han tenido siempre, aunque el último tiempo ha evitado a toda costa pelear con ella, para asi evitar cometer cualquier locura.

Su auto control era impresionante: 6 años de aguante completo.

Aunque cuando pequeño nunca se dio cuenta de el sentimiento de amor hacía ella, hace solo un año que se dio cuenta de que su corazón y su mente estaban con ella, que por primera vez es su vida se había enamorado, se había enamorado de Hermione Granger…

* * *

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_No hables_

_Yo sé lo que estás diciendo_

_Entonces por favor deja de explicar_

_No me lo digas porque me hiere_

_No, no, no, no hables_

_Sé lo que estás pensando_

_No necesito tus razones_

_No me lo digas porque duele_

Se miró al espejo satisfecha por el trabajo de la varita en su pelo, ya no se veía enmarañado ni rebelde, si no completamente liso. Llevaba pendientes en forma de gota negros, en su cuello un precioso colar de perlas negras. En su mano un precioso anillo de diamantes. En su cuerpo un precioso vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, que se abrochaba detrás del cuello y que le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla. En sus pies unas sandalias de medio taco negras. Su cara estaba ligeramente maquilada. Su piel despedía un olor a fruta y a flores.

Sonrío al espejo amargamente: su aspecto no era para ir a un baile, sino para ir a un funeral. Aunque su facha era preciosa, su alma estaba rota en mil pedazos. El fantasma de el amor por aquel pelirrojo por aquel pelirrojo le perseguía a donde quiera que vaya.

Todas en la habitación le decían lo guapa que se veía. Ella solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. El reloj daban 10 para las 8 de la noche. Decidió bajar a la sala común a esperar a Harry y Ginny para ir al Gran Salón.

Se hecho una última mirada en el espejo. Y salió hacia la repleta sala común.

* * *

_It's all ending_

_I gotta stop pretending who we are..._

_You and me I can see us dying...are we?_

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)_

_Todo está terminando_

_Tengo que parar de disimular quienes somos_

_Tu y yo_

_Puedo vernos morir_

_¿Lo estamos?_

_No hables_

_Yo sé lo que estás diciendo_

_Entonces por favor deja de explicar_

_No me lo digas porque me hiere_

_No, no, no hables_

Decidió que iría a ver como se iban hacía el Gran Salón para no deprimirse antes de tiempo en la habitación, aunque salir de la habitación significase encontrarse con ella.

Salieron todos en fila india hacia la sala común. Harry iba revosante de alegria y lo demás iban igual de emocionados que harry. Ron se sentía ajeno a la felicidad de todos ellos, lo sentía fuera de lo esencial.

Se sentó en un sillón desocupado mirando hacia la escalera hasta que la vio bajar…

* * *

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts!_

_I know what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_No hables_

_No hables_

_No hables_

_Oh, yo sé lo que estás pensando_

_Y no necesito tus razones_

_Yo sé que eres bueno_

_Yo sé que eres bueno_

_Yo sé que eres realmente bueno_

Lo vio sentado mirándola hipnotizado, como si fuera la última vesz que la viera bajar por esas escaleras.

Tan lindo, tan él, sintió unas ganas de besarlo, de decirle que lo amaba, que estaria dispuesta a pasar todo el resto de la eternidad con él.

Aguanto todo lo que pudo hasta que llego hasta el último escalón y miró desafiante a aquel hombre de sus sonrisas, de sus lagrimas y de los más locos sueños que ha tenido en toda su corta pero intensa vida…

* * *

_Don't speak,_

_Don't speak,_

_Don't speak,_

_Oh I know what you're thinking_

_And I don't need your reasons_

_I know you're good,_

_I know you're good,_

_I know you're real good_

_No hables_

_No hables_

_No hables_

_Oh, yo sé lo que estás pensando_

_Y no necesito tus razones_

_Yo sé que eres bueno_

_Yo sé que eres bueno_

_Yo sé que eres realmente bueno_

La vio bajar tan hermosa, tan altiva por cada escalón mirando hacía el, sintió celos de todos los hombres que la miraban con lujuria y deseo. Quería demostrarles a todos que aquel ángel que bajaba era suyo y lo sría para siempre.

Se veía como una mujer, ye era una mujer, como la mujer de los sueños de cualquier hombre. Eso de "Los hombres las prefieren rubias" estaba desechado si miraban a aquel cuerpo del deseo.

Se paró instintivamente viendo que se acercaba:

.-hola Ron- saludo descaradamente.

,.hola- saludo fríamente- ¿ya te vas con Malfoy?-

.-si…tendría ya que estar abajo-

.-que esperas que no te vas- la paciencia tenia su limita. Pero los limites de lo permitido esa vez no tenían sentido.

.-espero a Harry y a Ginny- dijo altivamente.

.-ahí esta Harry- y le señaló a su amigo- solo falta mi hermana- ella se acercó peligrosamente a él. Puso su boca en su oido y dijo:

.-¿Por qué huyes de mi?- susurro suavemente.

El sintió estremecerse completo.

La alejo de el.

.-porque me haces daño- y salio escaleras arriba botando aquien s ele atravesara.

Una lagrima silenciosa corrio por el rostro de ella.

La secó rápidamente y se dispuso a bajar sin Harry ni Ginny.

* * *

.-¡porque tiene que ser así!- gritó Ron Colericó.

Se dio cuenta hace unos minutos atrás que ella sentía cosas por el, no sabia que realmente, pero al venirse escuchó un leve sollozo de lamento y un "te quiero", pero ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

Pateaba todo lo que encontraba en su camino con impotencia. Agitaba la varita furioso.

Algo tenía que hacer de verdad para estar con la mujer de su vida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la_

_Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'_

_Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush_

_Don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_

_Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'_

_Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_

_Oh, la la la la_

_La la la la_

_No, no, oh, oh_

_Silencio, silencio cariño_

_Silencio, silencio cariño_

_Silencio, silencio no me lo digas porque duele_

_Silencio, silencio cariño_

_Silencio, silencio cariño_

_Silencio, silencio no me lo digas porque duele_

Encontró a Draco parado frente a la puerta del Gran Salón a sus espaldas. No se veía nada de mal, pero su mente no procesaba bien todo.

.-hola- le saludó cordialmente.

.-hola- y la besóa en la mejilla. Ella solo se limito a asentir, ni se inmutó.

.-¿quieres entara ya?- dijo intranuilo Draco.

.-claro, no veo la razón para estar parados aquí- y lo tomó del brazo.

Entraron entre risas, aplausos y cuchicheos.

El Gran Salón estaba preciosamente decorado. El cielo megico acentuaba mas la belleza de Hermione. Todo estaba decorado de rojo y rosa. Ya que era el baile de San Valentin.

Las mesas eran individuales, de 6, de a 4 o de a 2, habían de todos los tamaños.

Se sentaron en una lo más cerca de la pista de baile.

La gente comenzaba a llegar a montones a el Gran Salón y lña gran mayoria se preguntaba quien era la hermosa mujer que acompañaba a Malfoy.

La hoja con el menú estaba delante de ellos. Eligieron lo que querían y en seguida delante de ellos aparecieron la comida y la bebida que habían elegido.

Comieron calladamente, nadie hablaba.

De repente una melodía lenta, pero agradable comenzó a sonar d ela nada.

.-¿quieres bailar?- preguntó Draco.

.-estee…bueno- y le tomó delicadamente su mano.

La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacía si…

Le gustaba su compañía, lamentaba todos los años en que la llamó " sangre sucia" y la humilló sin razón alguna. Ella no le hacía mal a nadie.

Comenzó a aspirar su aroma frutal…

* * *

**The Gost Of You**

_I never saud I'd lie in wait forever. _

_If I died we'd be together. _

_I can't alway's just forget her. _

_But she could try._

_Yo nunca dije que mentiría en la espera_

_Si muero estaremos juntos_

_No puedo siempre olvidarla solamente_

_Pero ella puede intentarlo_

El pelirrojo seguía imaginando las cosas mas locas que pudo imaginarse. Se paseaba de aquí para alla pensando en lo que podían estar haciendo Hermione y Malfoy. La forma en que siempre miraba a SU Hermione nunca le gusto.

No era una mirada de desprecio era de…

.-a Malfoy le gusta ella- se repetía cada cierto tiempo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que podía estar pasando allá abajo.

Otra vez sentía ganas de matar a Malfoy a golpes por a treverse a fijarse en Su Hermione.

La iba a pagar caro si le ponía un dedo encima de su delicada piel de seda…

* * *

Ella vio como Draco se le aproximaba a su boca peligrosamente. Se soltó de el inmediatamente.

.-¿pero que haces?- le preguntó incomoda.

.-besarte- dijo sinceramente.

.-ni se te ocurra me escuchaste- y salió corriendo dejando a Draco con la boca estirada.

* * *

_At the end of the world or the last thing I see. _

_You are never coming home, never coming home_

_Could I? _

_Should I? _

_And all the things that you never ever told me. _

_And all the smiles that are ever ever ever_

_En el fin del mundo o la ultima cosa que vea_

_Nunca has vuelto a casa_

_Podría yo?_

_Debería yo?_

_Y todas las cosas que nunca me dijiste_

_Y todas las sonrisas que estan siempre, siempre_

…corría sin rumbo fijo…corría por correr…solo quería encontrar a esa persona…

"A la torre de Griffyndor" pensó ella.

Y cambió su rumbo inmediatamente.

Se sacó los tacones y se hecho a correr escaleras arriba.

* * *

Ya se estaba rindiendo y sentía como sus parpados se querían cerrar pesadamente, cuando alguien irrumpió en la habitación…

_Get the feeling that you're never. _

_All alone and I remember now. _

_At the top of my lungs in my arms. _

_She dies. _

_She dies._

_Muestran el sentimiento que nunca estás_

_Completamente solo y recuerdo ahora_

_En mis brazos_

_Ella murió_

_Ella murió_

Su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia, sus pies estaban cansados sucios de tanto correr de aquí para allá. Su pelo ya no estaba liso liso, si no que estaba con pequeñas ondas en las puntas. Se sentía cansada y sedienta: la maratón le pasaba la cuenta.

.-¿Hermione que haces aquí¿no deberías estar con Malfoy?- preguntó atonito Ron.

.-¡No ves que no me importa Malfoy!- gritó ella entrecortadamente.

.-¿y entonces porque fuiste con el al baile?-

.-¡Dios! Si serás estupido…-

.-mira una cosa niña, no soy estupido- quería hacharla de la habitación, pero ella estaba como garrapata.

.-fui con el para sacarte celos con el, acaso noves?- le dijo arat.

Con que eran celos…malditos celos…

.-¿celos? Dame el porque de tu accionar – quería respeuestas concretas no incertidumbres.

.-porque…porque- se acercó rapidamente a él, comenzó a sacarse los aros, el collar y el anillo y los tiró al suelo- porque no importa todas la scoas materiales que me puede dar, no importa cuanto el me quiera, solo se, Ronald, que yo te amo a ti-

Una gran ventana se abría para los dos.

.-¿me amas¿me amas?- repitió Ron.

.-si, si!- gritó ella.

El la atrajo hacía si y la abrazó.

.-mi ángel- le levanto la cabeza delicadamente por la barbilla- te amo- y la besó por primera vez.

Sus bocas se entrelazaron en un delicado beso cargado de amor y pasión. Al principio fue completamente inocente y tranuilo, para luego tornarse mas pasional.

Ella comenzó a sacarle la camisa que llevaba puesta, el le quitó el vestido rápidamente.

Se separaron lentamente y se sonrieron ampliamente.

.-te amo- dijeron al mismo tiempo y volvieron a besarse con mas intensidad…

_At the end of the world. _

_Or the last thing I see. _

_You are never coming home, never coming home_

_Could I? _

_Should I? _

_And all the things that you never ever told me. _

_And all the smiles that are ever ever. _

_never coming home, never coming home_

_Could I? _

_Should I? _

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me. _

_And all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me. _

_If I fall _

_If I fall (down)_

_En el fin del mundo_

_O la ultima cosa que vea_

_Nunca has vuelto a casa_

_Podria yo?_

_Deberia yo?_

_Y las heridas que nunca me cicatrizaran_

_Y todos los fantasmas que no me cacharan_

_Si caigo…_

Se dice que nadie los vio por ninguna parte esa noche, personas los buscaban a los dos, la puerta del dormitorio de Griffyndor estaba cerrada mágicamente, lo que no sabía nadie es que el par de amantes descubrieron l amor por primera vez en su vida…

**FIN**

* * *

Termine!

Hay! Me llegó a doler las manos cuando escribí esto en el cuaderno y mas cuando lo traspasé a computador.

Bueno…este fic ya lo leyeron…pero creo que es como tiernito…y prefiero re-editarlo…ponerlo en separado…

Bueno sigan leyendo!

Ojalas les guste!

Bye!

Palm.W.P.S


End file.
